1. Technical Field
The present embodiment relates to secure signature-based access, and particularly to a system providing remote signature authorization.
2. Description of Related Art
With all the advantages of the Internet, there has been a movement to migrate many cooperative operations to the Internet. Such operations, while benefiting from the convenience and speed of the Internet, may be classified as secure and require authorization prior to access. A conventional means is use of a digital signature or other written authorization. A digital signature is typically based on asymmetric cryptography, wherein each user has a unique pair of private and public keys, duly certified by a trusted certificate authority. When a user signs a document via the digital signature, a unique mathematical code is created with the help of the user's private key. This signature can identify the user's identity by the signature's relationship to the digital certificate. However, the digital signature cannot be used with hand copy documentation.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.